Fated Hearts
by Puja723
Summary: Alternate Universe. M rated for adult themes and yaoi. Based on the Unbreakable Connection series fanfics . What if everything was normal? Lira is a lawyer with a promising career, while Levina is baker trying to hold onto her fledgling business. As men, careers and other nonsense invade their lives, will the two girls make it or will the lose their way in the insanity of it all?


**I have pretty much lost my muse for my Dream Drop Distance fic. In the meantime, enjoy this one :D **

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction based off of my other Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction. Yes this is an M rated fic, but not because of it being glorified with sex every other chapter. There will be a ton of adult rated themes and shenanigans. There will be several hints of yaoi in the fic as well so you have been warned before hand. **

**Have fun reading :) **

**Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square-Enix **

* * *

Fated Hearts

* * *

Chapter 1 – Pilot

Traverse Town bustled with the lives of busy people. Years ago this place used to be a safe haven for people who had lost their homes from the darkness. Now the city strived into being one of the biggest cities for importing and exporting goods to other worlds. Magic was on the verge of extinction and technology ruled everyone's lives. Simple inns became hotels, the fourth and fifth district were now off limits due to the excessiveness of darkness poisoning the streets. Here darkness became anyone's drug. One shot and the people were hooked to it and craved more. It was like that everywhere anyone went. The first, second, and third district were home to many people. The Accessory shop had closed down and became a gummi ship repair shop compliments of Cid. He called it the Highwind Express. The shop was known everywhere throughout Traverse Town.

The second district was now a place for entertainment, whether it was going to the movies or having drinks at the local bar and strip club called Kingdom Hearts or grabbing something sweet to eat at the Starlight bakery.

The third district now was in favor of Traverse University. Many students who were lucky enough to afford a scholarship here were able to major in any subject they wanted. The fees were overpriced and ridiculous, not anyone could get in. Its prestige was mainly known for the arts, social sciences, criminal justice, and education.

Sora sat back in his chair balancing a pen on his nose with his hands behind his head. He glanced to the side seeing messy silver hair in the form of his best friend. He turned his attention back to his laptop letting out a yawn. "I've been up all night and I still can't get this paper done," He groaned flopping his spiky head onto the keyboard. "How am I supposed to write a five page paper on the Keyblade War by 10:00 am?" He mused taking his phone out from his pocket, a keyblade phone charm strapped to the side. It was 7:30am.

"Still not done?" Riku's voice asked from behind. "Told you, you shouldn't have waited till the last minute."

"Well it's hard!" Sora whined. "How are we supposed to know what happened over a million years ago?"

Riku shook his head glancing over at his roommate's side of their dorm. He saw papers and a messy bed. He grimaced at the sight. Stretching, the older teen grabbed his back pack slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria and meet up with Kairi before my Psych class starts."

"I wonder how Namine's court case is going." Sora pondered. "I can't believe Larxene would accuse her of plagiarizing someone's art work."

"Larxene's a tough lawyer, but I heard Namine found a really good lawyer that can bail her out of this mess," The silver head told his friend. "It'd be nice to see someone match wits with Larxene." He looked at his friend. "Well you better get to that paper, I'll see you later."

"Awww I wanna come too!" Sora pouted. He then looked at his friend. "If Namine's case finishes, are you going to make sure your twin brother doesn't hit on her again?" Kairi and Namine were roommates together in the arts department dormitory. Namine was majoring in arts, she was going through a crisis. She was dealing with a law case of having her work being plagiarized and sold for profit. Kairi was a political science major also working part time at the university's book store.

Riku let out an aggravated groan. If there was ever such a thing as a good twin, bad twin complex, Riku and his twin brother were the prime example of it. "He's really getting out of hand." Glancing at his friend's computer screen he noticed that Sora had only written ten words, his name, the date, and the time. Shaking his head, the silver haired boy looked at Sora asking, "What about your cousin, Vanitas?"

Sora shook his head. "I dunno where he is ever since the Hollow Bastion Restoration Crew shut down the fourth and fifth district." He shrugged. Staring at his screen again," he sighed, "Couldn't I just grab some food to eat and then work on my paper?"

Riku huffed a little. "You need to finish your paper," He urged his friend. "You know how hard Professor Aqua's been on you since you've been handing in your assignments late."

"I know…" Sora sighed realizing that his friend was right. "Tell Kairi, I said hi." He added. watching his best friend leave. He glanced at his cell phone staring at all the apps pushing a button named "Flappy Chocobo" He began playing the highly addictive and infuriating game. Anyone would think a game about making chocobos fly towards gysahl greens was easy, but not this one.

Riku poked his head back in door told him, "Stop playing flappy chocobo on your phone and finish that paper."

Sora groaned in defeat putting his phone down staring intently at his screen.

* * *

Levina yawned stretching as she huddled in the blankets of her bed waking up. Lifting her head up, she smiled at a framed picture of Eraqus. "Morning Dad…" She yawned with a small smile on her face. It had been a year since Eraqus had died from a heart attack. Ever since then, she, Aqua, Terra, and Ven went their separate ways. Aqua was a history professor at Traverse University. Ven had just finished med school and was now a nurse at the local hospital. As for Terra, everyone pretty much lost touch with him. Being the oldest, Eraqus's death hit him the hardest, even if he wasn't related to Eraqus by blood.

Levina was lucky to have inherited her father's bakery. The business was doing somewhat well. Sometimes it had its slow days, other times the business was booming.

"Levina! It's nearly 7:30am; don't you have work in half an hour?" Lira shouted at the younger woman. The blonde haired woman slipped on blazer straightening her collar. "Didn't you want to start selling that new recipe you found in your mom's nightstand drawer?" She was living with Levina since her divorce from Zack. Their relationship was always rocky right from the start of their marriage. Eventually she would move back to Radiant Garden, but right now she needed time to just get away and focus on her career as a lawyer.

"What's the point?" Levina sighed. "I'm never going to bake it like mom did." She lifted her pillow onto her head.

Lira turned around pushing the blankets off of Levina, her blue eye flaring at the younger woman, "Don't say that!" She yelled. "You worked hard to open that shop and if you'll attract new customers with your mom's strawberry cupcake recipe. If you don't make it, where the hell am I supposed to spend my munny?!"

"At that new club like everyone else," Levina pouted lightly removing the pillow off her head. She could see the neon lights of Kingdom Hearts from her window. The club's tagline was you'll find a king to woo your heart. "Just once I would like to see what the big deal was in there."

"Then it's settled," Lira told her. After work I'll go buy some cupcakes and since you keep bringing it up every other day I'll treat you to a lap dance at the new club." The older woman smirked. "Clearly you're dying for one."

Levina's cheeks flushed as she heard Lira say this. "H-Hey I never said anything about going to a place where it could ruin business for me." She stammered and then sighed shaking her head defeat. "You talked me into it." She got out of bed grabbing the keys to her bakery putting on a white and pink flowery apron.

The two women held a cup of coffee in each hand going their separate ways. Levina's apartment was right above her bakery and Lira's lawfirm was in the first district.

Lira grinned. "Yeah, keep thinking that." She told her heading out the door in her red two breasted blazer and black mini skirt. As she headed to work she thought, '_I just hope I don't run into that red headed idiot again_.' She thought. _'Last night was just a one night stand and nothing more…_'

* * *

"Let me tell you something, Larxene!" Lira shouted matching Larxene's banter in court slamming her fist onto the witness stand. "Your accusations against my client are false because of the evidence!"

Murmmerings from the jury ushered in the court room as the judge was about to give the final verdict. Namine sat in the witness stand nervously waiting for the verdict.

Banging the gavel, the judge shouted, "Order in the court! I find the defendant Namine, not guilty of all charges."

Relieved, Namine smiled running over to Lira hugging her. "Lira, thank you so much!" She hugged her again.

Larxene grumbled under her breath, "I knew I shouldn't have quit the Kingdom Hearts club as a stripper for a law firm job." She growled walking away shooting a nasty glare at Lira.

Lira smiled at the smaller girl patting her head affectionately. "Don't sweat it," She told her. "Pay me whenever you can ok?"

"What munny?" Namine asked. "All my munny's going to my tuition at Traverse University."

Lira gave the girl an understandable nod. "We'll work out a payment schedule. If you really want to celebrate, head to the Starlight bakery in the second district. Get yourself a muffin and after that we'll all head to the Kingdom Hearts club."

At the mention of the club, Namine became a little nervous. "Isn't that club 21 and over?" She asked. "I'm 19 and in art school! I don't have time to see male strippers gallivanting on stage."

Lira snickered. "Well here's the address to the bakery," She handed Namine the address to Levina's bakery.

Namine bowed her head in thanks one more time and headed back to the university to meet with her friends.

Lira walked back to her office on the highest floor of the law firm. She opened the large double doors to her office and her face fell flat.

"What kept you?" Axel asked as he fired staples at a dark board behind Lira's door in the shape of Mickey's head. "I thought your office would be bigger."

Lira slammed the door to her office face palming. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" She almost scolded the red head like a child. "I told you the other night was a onetime thing and if I remember correctly we agreed to that."

"I got bored at work," Axel shrugged carelessly "So I decided to turn my fifteen into a thirty." He winked at her. "Know what else we can do in thirty?"

"You have a pretty high opinion of yourself," Lira scoffed. "Besides, I don't have thirty minutes. I'm at work."

Axel took his feet off of Lira's desk. "Eh fine…" He said lazily. "I'll go," He told her getting up looking out the window staring at the Neon lights of the club in the distance. "I dunno what excuse I'll use on Saix to cover up me being late." He sauntered over to Lira giving her a peck on the cheek. "Got it memorized?" He winked and left her office.

* * *

Levina opened the door to the Starlight bakery. The walls were adorned with sunset painting and a night with a flick of a switch, the walls would shift and become a starlit sky. Star-shaped tables adorned the floor with four chairs on each table. She glanced over to the side huffing in irritation at a struggling musician who was playing a sitar. "Again…" She groaned annoyed. "Ugh you're gonna scare away the customers with that sound you call music." She told him.

Demyx looked up from his sitar. "Are you talking to me?" He asked, he then realized she had called his music 'sound'. "I'll have you know I'm the best damn sitar player this town ever had...," The sitar player snapped. "Besides ya need customers in order to have some to scare away." He told her cheekily.

Levina grumbled under her breath walking in placing her empty cup of coffee in the trash and began cleaning the counter tops while displaying a tray of rockin' crunch muffins. They were filled with nuts and chocolate icing. She glanced over her at the door as it opened seeing Demyx. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"That's not how you treat a customer." Demyx said to her, placing seventy-five cents in the equivalent of munny. "I made seventy five munny all morning, what can I get for it?"

Levina face palmed shaking her head and sighed. She felt like he was going to be the end of her. She felt sorry for the street musician and handed him a muffin. "Here it's on the house…" She told him. "Only because you're obnoxious."

Demyx grinned popping the muffin into his mouth. "It's part of my charm." He told her with a smirk. He savored the taste of the muffins. "Hey, these are really good!" He beamed as his taste buds melted.

Levina smiled. "Really?" She asked. "You like them?"

"Hell yeah these are great!" The sitar player said. He picked up his musical instrument off the floor. "I'll be back in a few hours when I have more munny!" He dashed out of the bakery and noticed Roxas coming out of the club after finishing making a delivery. "Roxy!" Demyx called to his friend. After being fired from the club, by Saix for being lazy, it was a long time since he had seen Roxas. "When are you gonna dump that loser job and join me as my backup singer?"

"Uh…" Roxas stammered picking up a package of fine wine. "I can't talk now Demyx, I've got another delivery to make. Besides your job doesn't pay enough or hold a ceiling over my head."

"Aren't you living with Axel in Radiant Garden?" Demyx asked. "Why do you need all that munny for?"

"Because Radiant Garden's rent is way too high," Roxas explained to his friend. "We need to keep both our jobs."

"Roxas!" Xion called to him walking over wearing a black silk dress as her waitress uniform. "You better make that deliver, Saix is looking at you like he'll fire you or something." She urged him.

Roxas's blue eyes glanced over inside the club. Bypassing the dancers practicing their routine for the night he saw Saix's piercing yellow eyes glaring at him. Being the assistant manager of the club and minding the accounts, Saix was always in charge whenever Xemnas away.

"Sorry Demyx, I'll talk to you later!" Roxas told him carrying the box of wine to its destination.

Demyx frowned. "Now what do I do all day?" He sighed. He looked at his sitar and then back at the bakery. "I'm gonna have to play a lot more if I want more of that bakery girl's treats."

* * *

**Flappy Chocobo now available in the moogle play store for free. Download at your own risk **

**Lol, so what did you guys think for a first chapter? I decided to rate this story M because of later chapters. It may not look like this is an M rated story right now, but trust me you'll be pretty surprised as to what happens. **

**Review :) **


End file.
